Enoshima Komaru
by Doomstar87
Summary: In another Despair world Komaru breaks the controller, kills over hundreds of Monokuma kids all around Towa city, which brings her into a deep depression, which turns her into "2nd Enoshima". from the chaos, this leads to a darker chain of events that'll stain the world with the "Blackest Despair" with one word... War. A war against Hope itself. (UNFINISHED/Discontinued)
1. Corrupted Hope

**Enoshima Komaru**

Danganronpa: Another Episode, Danganronpa Girls

Alternate Universe – Dark, Canon Divergence

Rated: M18+

Work in Progress

Contains: Graphic Violence, War preparations, Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Despair, Strong Language, Possession, and Emotional Manipulation, growing Insanity

Characters: Naegi Komaru/Junko the 2nd, Touko Fukawa, Genocider Sho/Jill, Towa Monaka, "Servant" Danganronpa: Another Episode, Buyakya Togami, Haji Towa, Kamukura Izuru, The Remnants of Despair, Kokoro Hagakure, Shingetsu Nagisa, former Warriors of Hope, Original Characters, other characters will be introduced later on.

Story Setup: In this Alternate Despair world, Komaru does break the controller, not caring about "what happens to the world" anymore (after seeing her parent's deaths mutilated and hanged on TV).

Fukawa runs to stop her from creating an insanely large despair but she trips at the last second, too late to stop her. Komaru falls into a very deep depression after creating such cataclysm, all her determination, her newfound strength that she's been harboring since her insane journey began was now falling into an endless abyss of Despair.

when the Ghost of Junko Enoshima is summoned to the mortal plain from Monaca's "magic circle" and overshadows Komaru (with her inevitable approval). Soon Komaru, Makoto's little sister has been reborn as the 2nd Enoshima. From there different events start to occur, most of them not good, now over dozens of headless child corpses scattered all around the city, which will get the Future Foundation's attention.

Monaka will soon be sending them an HD video of the destruction will eventually bring about another dreaded event that'll start from Towa city, one that'll truly stain the Planet with the "Darkest Despair" with just one word...War. A war against the Future Foundation, war against Hope itself.

So ladies and gentleman, prepare yourselves for an army of Despair, a heaping load of blood and brutality, and just a pinch of hope cause i promise to make this AU story as great as it can be!

-x-

* * *

 **Prolouge:** **The New Heiress of Darkness**

The universe is certainly a crazy, chaotic place. It's filled with all kinds of planets,Solar systems, even Alternate universes, and you don't know what could happen as a result of changing certain timelines. Ufufufu... But enough talking about this pathetic, Godforsaken, cruel and sadistic universe that you bastards live in, we're here to talk about how certain events would turn out if things happened a _little_ different.

you know the tale of that talenless, normal high school girl and her anxiety-ridden, socially awkward writer chick who's also a vicious serial killer that worked together to stop the evil brats plan to kill all the adults in Towa City to make their "children's paradise". Which turns out to be a load of malarkey to their "Princess" Monaka's real plan to use that oridnary girl to bring about "Junko Enoshima ll", but instead of that outcome, in the end, _NOTHING HAPPENED_!

No Hope or Despair, just an anti-climatic conclusion, how Dull, how very _Dissapointing_ (like that other girl).

But I know what some of you Bastards are still thinking about: What If Komaru _did_ break that damn controller?, become the 2nd Enoshima by killing hundreds of those poor brainwashed Monokuma kids in the process? would you say Horrifying? Yes. Terrible?, oh most certainly, but very Interesting, dare I say Irresistable concept? Oh hell yeah.

And that's what this story is gonna be all about, updates will be hard, I don't even have the whole story planned out, but I'll satisfy all of you, one chapter at a time, so look this up now and then, send some ideas or criticism to make this story better, Merry Christmas and a Despairing New Year Upupupu..Aahahahaha!

Notes: (Just to let to let you know I'm now completly competent I can get the characters right, But if any of them feel OOC, I'll look through and get them right)

-x-x-x-

* * *

Previously on Danganronpa Another Episode: It seems to be the final endgame for Towa Monaka, Our Heroines, Komaru and Fukawa have actually manage to not only defeat her grand robot, and blast Shirokuma's head out the window, but somehow they've actually managed to inspire the remaining adults to finally rise up against the Monokuma. Now, Monaka's down, but is she truly out?

Towa Airship: GAME OVER?

Towa Monaka: So Komaru it's come to this you've beaten Monaca, all her hard plans in ruins, *sniff* now Monaka won't be the Second oh how tragic.

Touko Fukawa: Oh, whine, whine you little psycho-bitch! you're not becoming the 2nd anything, now just be a good little girl and hand over the key to

Master's cell, and that controller.. B-But mostly that controller so we can end this bullshit already.

Monaka: Hmmph... Fine meanie, here (gives Komaru the controller but not the key to Togami's cell)

Komaru Naegi: (surprised mostly) Huh.. so we really did it? all we just gotta do is break this and it's all over? the Brainwashing stops, this means the children and adults can be saved, Isn't that right?

Touko Fukawa: I g-guess so, I mean we managed to get this far and actually survived with suprisingly minor wounds, I mean despite the reality that someone like you wouldn't have lasted a day out in this hellhole all alone, things actually turned out... somewhat good at the end.. I think.

Komaru Naegi: ...Yeah... I think so too.

Well, here they they are it seems, the end of the road for our two unlikely heroines, they stopped the bad guys (kids), rallied the opressed adults underground to stand up against the rampaging Monokuma kids that've slaughtered their friends and loved ones relentlessly, took away their normal lives, and even sanity. Forcing them to live in constant fear and depression. But now from Shirokuma's sacrifice and Komaru half-baked speech to rise up against the Darkness, to find your hope because Talented or ordinary, everyone feels the same horrors of Despair's darkness, but that doesn't mean you can't overcome it.

"So then... why does it feel so wrong?" thought Komaru.

Shouldn't this be what "Hope" feels like? fighting back against these villianous children and their Monokumas, having enough,of being afraid, living in fear and cowardice while innocent people get butchered like dogs, along with those who stood up against these insane kids were torn up like tissues mentally and extremely physically.

and now,the formerly powerless adults have finally found their hope again, now we're all fighting to finally put an end to this madness, despite the huge morality of adults fighting against kids, 5 Insane, bloodthirsty kids, the so-called "Warriors of Hope"and their armies of murderous Monokuma slaughterbots, along with the city's children who've turned to the Monokuma. though it's been about a week at best since I've stepped into the outside world again, I've been forced to endure horrific sights of innocent men and women being brutally slaughtered by Monokumas with their iron claws and steel jaws, others suffered fates worse than I could hardly imagine.

x-x-x(

* * *

(Summary of Ultra Despair Girls)-Deaths

Yuuta Ashahina, who died in a horrible, senseless explosion by those kids bracelets, **just** for trying to leave the city to get help for Fukawa and me back at the broken bridge. Cause he was a player in those kids twisted game.

Or inside Towa tower, when Shirokuma told us there was a small chance on being able to contact the Future Foundation, the organization that's been trying to help the world recover from the Tragedy caused by _Junko Enoshima_ three years ago. the journey there would be treachorous but I've decided to face my fears head on and venture forth with Touko by my side, despite her reluctance doing so. While we were forced to endure walking up to the top, here was this really timid, but overall smart and really nice computer tech who's also been made a tragic victim of the children's sick "Demon Hunting" game. All he wanted was to find his only child and leave this nightmare city Towa has become. According to the picture, he seems to have a pretty daughter, I don't know who she is, but I hope she's far away from all this madness.

Even Touko Fukawa, Togami, the one person I've made to a friend since I've gotten out of my apartment prison last week and into this hell was made a mental victim from all these mind games since Monaka and that White-haired guy were using Togami as leverage, especially since this whole time we've been through so much, she was planning on trading me for Togami... at least that's what I thought, even though I was finding it hard to accept the already harsh reality the only person who's been as close to being my only friend since I've gotten out into the city, was gonna make a trade-off with Monak for Togami, she'd even tried to kill me.

Or that's what she _wanted_ me to _think._

Even when she turned into Genocider and tried to kill me back at that temple, she _wanted_ me to run away from the city, from her, alive, in fear but still alive. But despite the sudden horror of Touko turning on me, I still held my ground, after all the battles I've been through with Fukawa, there's NO way i'm running away f-from my friends. Despite the few close calls, I actually managed to "beat" her (more like outlast until her stun gun powers down). All I wanted right now, I don't even know what I wanted back then, but I know it wasn't to beat up on my only "friend" here in this forsaken town, I just wanted to stop fighting, but then that weird guy with white hair went to Toko with a pepper shaker (seriously whatever's up with that guy, he's definetly abnormal that's for sure). But just as I was about to scream my head off at all this madness, I didn't feel those dreaded sharp Scissors used on so many Monokuma before, in fact, she


	2. The Flames Roar Anew

**Notes: _Just to inform anyone reading this. This Alternate Saga will be handled in Freeform since this will be my first First Fanfic, so there may be some OOC moments or anything else wrong. I'll make corrections, you guys have to leave comments on ways to Revise this. That being said, Enjoy reading the "Despair! Komaru Saga", my fellow readers._**

 **Haiji Towa: ...** Wha? what the **Hell** is this **?** Points at Monaka Y-You!

Utsugi Kotoko: What the actual _FUCK_ have you just done you little green bitch?

 **Monaka Towa: (** says nothing but she's still smiling very wide and crazy **)** at the sight of SHSL Hope's little sister on her knees in total despair, her eyes, once full of life before, now look lifeless, no emotion beside total depression, sadness at all the Kids deaths she chose to commit.

 **"** She's coming back **"**

 **Haji Towa:** Wha- what bullcrap are you saying now **?**

 **Touko Fukawa: ... Ko-Komaru? (very cautious of Komaru, but still concerned)** Hey, K-Komaru, come on

(Touko runs to Komaru but when she touches her shoulder, an unexpected shock of red lightning surrounds Komaru then suddenly shocks and threw her, she flew back 3 ft before landing on the ground painfully)

Toko Fukawa: (lands back hard) EERGH! what? what in the world just happened, That shock, hhgh( still feels slight pain from the sho

 **"Enoshima" Komaru: Upupu...Upupupu.** HELLO AGAIN, YOU BASTARDS! Did you miss me? If things were starting to get Eeghh.. hopeful, lovey-dovey, or even a teeny, tiny bit of happiness exists, well then there's no need to worry about that annoying crap. I know exactly what you sick bastards really want, more destruction, more death, and an even greater Despair than even my Despairing death was (ahhh. oh how Glorious it was) well **I'M BACK** FOTHERMUCKERS!. Your Unholy Beauty, The Queen of Eternal Misery, JUNKO ENOSHI- _Noo!_

(Komaru,the real Komaru's voice

 _Ghost! Junko: ..._ wait, what?, what

Monaka Towa: Huh? Junko-onee-chan?

"Enoshima" Komaru: Oh that? I don't know, probably a side effect from overshadowing Komaru, body posession is still new to me anyway I

(suddenly Komaru's voice speaks out of her mouth again, not Junko's)- I said... Noo!

Touko Fukawa: (shocked, but still frightened) K-Komaru?

Junko's Ghost (inside Komaru's Body) ...huh?.. Hey! Seriously what the hell? Monaka, I thought you managed to shatter all of Komaru's spirit by now. Shouldn't she be under total depression by now?

Monaka Towa: Hmm, I'm pretty sure Monaca did, after seeing her parents gruesome deaths on the TV done by *my* handiwork, she sooner went deep into creating total despair, or maybe the sister of Humanity's hope is even more unique than I first thought, hmm.

"Junko" Komaru: Well whatever's going on, It's ruining my whole-{ starts shaking violently} Whoa, Hey!

the Real Komaru's voice started talking again: I will not just sit back and wallow around in my own mind while YOU take over my life. Junko Enoshima, you may have taken over my body, and while I'm beyond redemption now, it doesn't mean I'm just gonna just back away into a corner and cry, not anymore. No If there's nowhere for me to call home anymore, Toko even If we just decide to just up and leave Towa City with Buyakya, the Future Foundation would want to know the cause behind all those child corpses and after everything

Toko Fukawa: B-But you had NOTHING to do with That! If it's Anyone's fault it's her and those Brats! [ points furiously at Monaka}

Utsugi Kotoko: Hey, All WE wanted was to create Children's paradise so _finally_ , kids no longer have to be oppressed by Demons, but THIS!, _this_ is far beyond what we were going for. the Demons becoming firecer than ever, the Warriors of Hope's "Deaths" me being so horribly betrayed, and even my

Monaka Towa:

 **(New Danganronpa Opening Theme** ): Except this time there are new images such as the Blood red skies and blackened clouds around the city. Komaru or now "Junko The 2nd" on top of Towa Tower overlooking the entirety of Towa City once a beautiful, proud city is now

destroyed and utterly broken,

but down in the distance, all around the ruins of the once beautiful city, the remaining Adults of Towa City are at least free, though now they're volatile and angrier towards any remaining kids despite most of the Monokuma kids have been blown up around the city, some adults are holding makeshift weapons like pipes, baseball bats, or tools like wrenches for blunt weapons. 3 second image of a scorched, headless Monokuma Kid around a crumpled wall somewhere.

Image montage of the Tragedy around Towa City, meanwhile, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean A boat with the Monokuma Logo patched on front, meaning the rest of SHSL Despair will be arriving to Towa in about a week or so, meaning this will be the start of the 'Ultimate Despairs' regroup, soon they'll learn about Junko Enoshima's succesor being Ultimate Hope's own Sister. Will Junko's followers accept Komaru as their new Queen of Ultimte Despair?

Or will they deem her unworthy? leaving the new twisted Despair! Komaru to prove herself as Junko's Succesor by creating her own legacy of Despair that'll prove herself worthy as the new leader of Ultimate Despair?

What will become Touko and Byuakya now that Komaru has become the very being she fears? Most importantly, will the world feel the wrath of a 2nd Tragedy? who knows, we can only...Hope for the best.

 **Nightmare Fuel** : Just imagine all the Monokuma kids, those creepy helmet kids roaming the city, giving you upgrades for your gun, but also messing with corpses? Yeah, now imagine their Heads _Exploding!_ all over the already destroyed city, all those Monokuma kids heads just... blowing up all around the city, and the worst part? this is what all the adults were _cheering Komaru for!_

 _The Ghost of Junko has risen from the depths of Hell by crossing over from Monaka's "Magic circle" and ascended to possess Komaru after she creates such 'beautiful' Despair_

End of Chapter 2; The Flames Roar Anew


	3. Shattered by Hope, Reformed in Despair

Having trouble typing down the story. so this'll just be Komaru's feelings on her being Junko's succesor in this Dark AU. Tell me what you think, like and comment

Hello there, I'm Komaru Naegi, though if you've already heard of me, sorry for the repitition. Not so long ago, I was just an average, regular High school girl, Just like my Big brother, Naegi Makoto who wasn't any more extroadinary than I was, though the Fact that he was invited to attend the most prestigous school in all of Japan changed all that. With what you ask? by just pure, Lady **Luck** of all things! Well I shouldn't be surprised really, my big bro's luck has always gotten him under some crazy misfortunes.

Ha,ha,ha. I remember this one time, back when the world was normal( well as normal as it can be anyway) he found an extra 20 dollars on the streets, during the summer in a heat wave he found 5 dollars around the sidewalk and managed to buy two ice cream cones for him and me, but as we were walking back home, big bro's chocolate Ice cream cone just dropped on the street.


	4. Lost To Darkness

Lost To Darkness

Summary: Komaru, our unlikely Heroine of Towa City struggles with herself as she mentally copes into Despair, and brings Toko with her into Darkness.

Update: Yeah, this isn't a New Chapter, Just again trying to get my grip on this story, yeah I'm looking forward to getting this story done right. I've looked through Ultra Despair Girls, getting a better feel on Komaru, Fukawa, and even learn more about Despair riots, Yeah sorry for any excitement I might've raised. I'll probably get to work on this story Mid-March. Viva La Despair!

But I'll need your Help to make this Better, can anyone reading this come up with some Original Characters, you know to show how certain other adults feel About what Towa City's Become and how they'll try to simmer down some of the more violent rioters. Thanks!

OC #!

Name : ?

Birth: ?

Backstory;?

Meanwhile here's a luttle teaser on what I hope to deliver in this story :

Yeah, Enoshima's Legacy of Despair has ended, But this doesn't mean a Hopeful ending, oh no. Read on as the world will tremble and love before a new Despair Queen.. Komaru Naegi, the _New_ True Ultimate Despair! Can Komaru be rescied from the Despair that has twisted her or will the Planet have a new Despair Queen to Fear and Love, who plans on Waging war against Hope Itself? Find out Next Time on ENOSHIMA KOMARU!


End file.
